The New Kim Possible: Dirctors cut
by Batkid1
Summary: Mix between DC Comics and Kim Possible. The Flash Kim's late Husband has left her with 5 kids, and the tell of adevntures. Season 1 completed
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kim Possible: Season One.**

**By Batkid1**

**Authors Note:**

**This is a crossover between Kim Possible & DC comics. So there are some changes to this. I'm going to lay them out:**

**. Kim joined the Justice League (She got in easy because Superman's is her older cousin) Anyway, when she joined she was 18 years old.**

**. Batman, over time, began to treat her like a member of the Bat-family. (He even told her his secret identity!) After awhile, he even began to have a secret crush on her. Kim thought she had feelings for him too, but she thought she was too young for him (He was nearly 30, she was nearly 20) So nothing came of it. She ignored those feelings for Batman and moved on. **

**. As for the Kim/Ron romance, it never worked out (Sorry Kim-Ron romance fans!). She was almost always in space at the Watchtower or in Gothem studying business, and he was in a Middleton community college studying education and working part-time at Upperton's largest Blano Nacho. They both moved on from each other, saying it was "a Puppy love that could have only lasted in a fairy-tale." **

**. Ron started dating Tara, and soon married her and had 2 children (A boy named Alex.P, and a girl named Jennifer). He finished College and started teaching math at Middleton Middle School (Who would know!) and Tara worked as a Model. **

**. Superman married Lois Lane (Finally) and had twins (A boy named Louis and a girl named Chelsea). **

**. Wonder Woman found an abandoned baby girl and named her Meredith and sent her new daughter to her home island to stay there. **

**. Bruce Wayne started seeing Selina Kyle again and soon became married to her. He had one child (his daughter Hannah that he had in a past relationship). But still sometimes when he is alone, he wonders to himself whether he made the right choice marring Selina? **

**. Kim's Dad retired after 31 years working as a Rocket Scientist, but they he found out he had gotten kryptonite poisoning from working with kryptonite the week before he retired. He passed away a year later. **

**. Right after that, Kim's mother Margaret O'Neil found out she was pregnant with her fourth child, so 7 months after he died, a girl, Alexandra Mary O'Neil Possible was born.**

**. Jim married Kaitlyn from his soccer team, and became a brain surgeon just like his mother. And he has 1 child (Tracy)**

**. Tim stayed single and took over his father's position at the lab.**

**. Bonnie dropped out of high school after what happened at the prom, and soon became a ward to Shego; Bird.**

**. Dr.Drakken retired from villain work and married Kim's mother. Kim stills doesn't trust him, even though he is her stepfather.**

**. Shego became an even more powerful villain than Dr.Drakken. She became a powerful threat to the League. But they didn't know that she was actually Sharon Gomez, Lex Luthor's secretary and love interest. **

**. And last but not least, Kim. After her father's death, she was quite heartbroken. But The Flash was there to comfort her. After that, sparks flew. On June 6th, they married. The next spring, James Timothy West was born.**

**_The next chapter takes place 17 years later and 10 years after a terrible battle in which Shego took many lives of the Justice League. Heroes killed include Black Carney, Question, and Flash (Yup, Kim is widowed after 7 years of marriage to Flash.) Others who died who were not even in the Justice League include Lois Lane, Tim, and even Shego. The live members of the JL decided to hang up their costumes until the time they were needed again. Until then, they just lived normal lives and waited. They agreed to never tell their children about being superheroes. Now, Kim is 37 years old and the single mother of 5. Also the next chapter mostly focuses on her and her kids and how the kids start to suspect something fishy. Here are the ages: James Timothy Bruce, 16, Margaret Ann Leigh, 15, Luke Wayne 12, Leia Diana, 12, and Casey Iris, 9 Batkid1 _**


	2. Moving Back

**_Monday, April 12th, 5:00 A.M._**

**_K_im woke up and looked at the clock. She quickly put on a robe and walked downstairs quietly. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She spotted her photo album and decided to leaf through some pages. There she saw lots of memories: James right after she gave birth to him, him with his father learning how to shoot a basket, him with baby sister Maggie, Maggie beinging kissed by her father, Maggie napping with James, then James learning how to talk, Maggie & James looking at baby Luke, then Maggie, James and Luke looking at baby Leia, Kim & Wally's wedding picture, and the last family picture of them before the battle that took Wally's life. **

**Just then, little Casey ran down stairs. "Hia Casey," Kim said to her youngest. Casey looked at her and said, "Hi Mom… what are you doing?" "Oh, just looking at some old photos, " Kim answered. "Do you want to see some?" Casey walked over, and sat in Kim's lap. "Who's that man mom?" asked Casey. "Why Casey, that's your father." "And where am I?" "Why you're still in my stomach." "Oh." **

**James walked downstairs. "Hey Mom." "Hi James." "Hey, you're looking at some of those old photos, Casey, I remember Mom telling us that we had to dress up for that pictures, then about a hour after that picture was taken, she told us that she was going to have a another baby. Dad was shocked, but happy. But I remember he said he was so proud of this family, then, three mouths after you were born…" His voice trailed off and his eyes got wet. Kim looked at her oldest and hugged him. "I miss him too." She told him. **

**After a big hug and a quiet moment together, Jim remembered today's plan. "Hey, what time do the movers get here?" he asked. Kim opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:55 A.M. "Oh my gosh, they come in an hour!" Kim said, shocked. She ran upstairs. Casey and Jim waited. When Kim ran back downstairs, she said, "Jim, please make some breakfast, for the others. I don't care what you make, but make it out of the remaining food in the fridge." She ran upstairs again. Jim looked in the fridge where there was a full case of milk, 9 pieces of baloney, 4 eggs, 8 hot dogs, bread, and a pack of Coca-Cola. He looked at Casey, and said,"Better get to work." **

**_K_im ran upstairs into Maggie's room. "Wake up Mag, the movers are going to be here in a hour." She said. She looked at Maggie. 'No dice' she thought to herself. She ran into Luke's room. Luke was in his bed in his orange PJs, and was just rubbing his eyes. "Mom its 5:57, and its spring break, couldn't you have told the movers to come around four tomorrow?" he asked. "Maybe next time we move, " she said, "although there's a good possibility we won't have to do this again." She added:"Hey can you wake Maggie up? I tried but I couldn't, can you?" **

**"Sure." he answered. Kim grinned at her son, and then ran into the room that Casey and Leia shared. She pulled back the door that separated the room and saw her daughter already clean, dressed, and finishing combing her hair. Leia had brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt, brown-green shorts, white socks, blue shoes and glasses, with her hair in a low ponytail. "Leia, come downstairs and help Casey & James make breakfast." Kim said. "I hope all your stuff is packed because the movers are coming in a hour." **

**"Ok Mom," Leia said. Finishing her hair, she put her brush into the box then closed it and carried it downstairs. Kim looked at her clock. 5:59 A.M. She counted on her fingers, _3, 2, 1 … _"Honk!" went the horn. Right on time.**

**Kim looked up and saw Maggie coming out of her room. Maggie had long beautiful red hair and blue eyes. She wasn't looking very happy just at the moment. "Mom, I was in a dream when _Taylor Roberts _said he was going to _miss_ _me_ when I moved, and he was just about to _kiss_ _me_. Then _MASTER Skywalker_ here blew a horn in my ear. Ughhh. Punish _him_ or something _NOW_!" she demanded.**

** Maggie crossed her arms and looked at Kim and Luke. Kim looked at Maggie and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. How 'bout _no TVfor two days_? Maggie, _I_ _told_ _him_ to _wake you up_ because the movers are _coming_ officially _in a hour_. So _go_ _get_ _dressed_." **

** Maggie groaned and walked back into her room. Just then, Kim heard an explosion coming from the kitchen; she and Luke ran downstairs and saw black smoke everywhere. Leia, Casey, and James were all covered in black soot. James explained: "Hey Mum, I was trying to make Hot Dogs, but I set the oven too high. What do you want to do with the bread, milk & soda? That's the only thing's not burnt." Kim sighed and said, "I guess we'll just have to eat that." Leia, Casey, James, Luke, and Kim all sat at the table and started to eat the bread and sip on coke. Maggie came downstairs in a short skirt, a short tee- shirt, and knee-high boots. Kim looked at her daughter and said: " No. Margaret Ann Lee West, you will go upstairs and change into something that doesn't have to do with those Boots, Shirt, and Skirt." **

**Maggie whined. "This is the style, Mom. Why won't you let me wear this?" **

**It was no use, though. Kim just pointed to the stairs and said, "Go up and change or else when we get on the airplane, I will make you sit right next to Luke and Leia in MIDDLE CLASS and you will be grounded until Casey's 21st birthday. GO UP AND CHANGE NOW!" Maggie groaned at Kim and went upstairs. Leia & Luke looked at Kim and both said, "Wow." **

_**Several hours later….**_

"**Okay kids, here is a picture of our new house," said Kim. James, Maggie, Luke, Leia, and Casey looked at their new house. "Mom are you sure that the right address?" "I never knew that we were going to live in a…House," James asked. "Am I going to get my own room?"said Maggie. "Is there more than one bathroom in here?" Leia asked. "It look's so cool!" Casey and Luke said together. They were all on an airplane heading from Central City to Middleton. And all of them were in middle class. Maggie was sitting between Leia & Luke, because when she was force to change, she went upstairs and only put on a sweater, so she was grounded until the 21st of April and she still was going to sit between Leia and Luke. Kim was sitting between James & Casey. _"Attention Passengers, this your pilot speaking, the loudspeaker blared. "We will be arriving in Middleton in exactly 20 minutes, so please stay seated and turn off all electronic devices. We will be landing shortly. Thank you." _"Ok kids,do what the pilot says." said Kim. Casey looked at Kim. "Mom, tell me again why we're moving." "Well, because before your father passed away, he was considering taking a promotion that his company was offering him, and surprisingly, it meant we would move to Middleton, my hometown. But after your father passed on, the company offered to go on with the move. I thought about it for awhile and then, last December, I said yes. I think the change will be good for us. "Oh," Casey said. Maggie was looking at the picture of the house again. "This looks very familiar," she said. "That's because it was my childhood home," Kim replied. "Wow," they all said. **

_**7:00 p.m. in the new house….**_

**_Casey _knocked on Maggie's bedroom door and Maggie looked up from the magazine she was reading, to yell,"Come in." "Mom said that next week we start school," Casey told her. "James in 11th grade, you in 9th, Luke & Leia in 7th, and me in 5th grade." Maggie knew what she was getting at. "Don't be nervous, Casey," she said. "Everyone is nervous at some point in their life, but you have until next Monday. So…try to chill." Leia, who was on the bottom bunk, looked up and asked, "Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to get to sleep." Before either Casey or Maggie could answer, Kim popped her head in the door and said, "Ok girls, time to close those eyes." "Aww Mom, it's only 9:30, " Maggie protested. "Can't we stay up later?" **

**Kim crossed her arms and said, "People who are grounded do not get to stay up later than their usual bedtimes. You'll have to rough it a bit on mattresses tonight. The beds we ordered for you and James aren't coming until tomorrow. Goodnight girls." Casey climbed up on the bunk bed that she was sharing with Leia, and Maggie laid down on her mattress.Kim looked at all of her daughters, and turned off the light. She walked out of the room, and stopped at the boy's room. Luke was sleeping very hard, and James was just drifting off to sleep. Kim looked at them for a moment, then walked on. The little extra room she was using had all the stuff Kim had when she was a superhero. She looked through a few things in that box and noticed a special piece of paper. It was a picture of her and Wallace on their wedding day. She hung it up on the wall, smiled and walked away.**

_Well, that's the end of the chapter, the next two chapters are mostly focused on Casey, and it will have the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in it. Casey will start to wonder why her mother spends so much time in that little closet of hers. And please give this chapter good reviews!"_


	3. They are real, Part 2

_**2. They are real! Part 1**_

"**_A_**nd just then, just as the Shredder was just about to kill Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, a figure jumped down from the wall. It was Batkid! "Never ever hurt my brothers!" she yelled, pointing at the Shredder. The Shredder looked at her, and said, "And just what are you going to do about it, little girl?" Batkid threw a boomerang at him. The Shredder screamed in pain, but then he recovered and took out a grenade. "This grenade will destroy everything on this rooftop, including all of you freaks!" he said, pointing at the TMNT and Batkid. Batkid grabbed one of Raphael sies, and threw it at the grenade, then, pushed the Shredder off the building! Just then, she noticed that the grenade had not been destroyed. With only 10 seconds left, she threw it down after Shredder! That was the last that Batkid & The TMNT ever saw of the Shredder. THE END!"

** Casey looked up from the paper she was reading. The entire class looked at her and started laughing at her. She had been in this class for a whole week and had just finished this project. Mrs. Grayson, the teacher, made everyone get quiet. "Now, does anyone have any questions for Casey?" she asked. Amy Steven raised her hand. "What happened to that rat that was in the story earlier?" "He was in the turtles' lair." Richard Hawkins raised his hand. "What was the rat doing in the lair?" "He was probably sleeping I guess, because he was old," Casey answered. Heather Jones raised her hand. "You know that these "Teenage Mutant Karate Snakes" are not real," she said. "My father said that he knows that those freaks are just made up by the people of New York City, don't you?" Casey looked at Heather Jones, "1. They are_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._ They are not freaks. 3. You are just a stuck up, selfish, spoiled, bratty snob!" Casey yelled at Heather. Heather looked at Mrs. Grayson, "Miss Grayson did you hear what Kasey West said to me? Give her D-hall or something!" Mrs. Grayson looked at Heather, "Casey is right. You are spoiled, and just in case you tell your father a different story, there are sectary cameras in this room with sound, and my uncle is one of the richest people in the world, and it is Mrs. Grayson not Miss Grayson, and you have D-hall for the rest of the week." Mrs. Grayson said to Heather. Heather looked at Mrs. Grayson and continue filing her nails. Just then, the principal came on the loudspeaker. "_Attention students, we have just gotten a letter from our senator Alex P. Keaton. It says; 'Dear students. I am holding a contest. I want kids to write papers about their lives, and the person who writes the one I like best will become a kid senator for the entire state of California for an entire week! Yes, the lucky winner will stay inne_**

**_friend, have full access to the pool, gymnasium, and video game arcade, and will get $100,000 and will have an office with a view of the ocean. Kids ages 9-17 are able to participate. You have until the 1st of May to mail in your paper. Good Luck,_**

_**Your Senator,**_

Alex P. Keaton".

**_Good luck Maddogs on those letters, and have a Maddog day,"_ the principal said. Mrs. Grayson looked at the class. "Well, you heard the guy, get started on those papers!"**

_**Later that evening…**_

**_C_asey was in her room working on her paper. She was in her own room, the beds had arrived and Casey now had the attic bedroom, Leia also had her own room, Luke was sharing with James, and Maggie had her own also. Casey like this room, she didn't have to be in the middle of everything, she was alone. Casey took a deep breath, and started writing her paper, **

Dear Senator Keaton… **Casey looked around, what did she like about him? Nothing, she thought to herself, he is a Republican, and so was everyone else in school. "I guess I'm the only non-republican in school." She said to herself. Just then, she thought she heard something, she looked outside the window. Nothing. **

**A few hours later, she heard something. It was like the wind was whispering something to her. It said, _"we are waiting, come…" _She quickly got out of bed; put on a yellow short sleeve shirt, brown shorts, shoes, and she tied a blue sweater around her waist, and grab her notebook, she quietly climbed down the stairs, and walked past Leia, Luke's & James, Maggie, and her mothers room. She walked outside. She looked up at the sky. _"Come…" _Casey didn't know what to do. But she decide to go up in the treehouse that had been there since her mother was a teenager. When she got there, again, nothing. It all of a sudden started getting chilly. Casey sat down in a sofa; she looked at her drawings of the Turtles. BAM! A sai with a piece of rolled up paper came flying threw the widow and hit a board next to Casey 's head. She grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. It was a note! She read it out loud for herself. **_"_We know who you are. Don't worry; we are friendly, Very friendly. We need your help, badly. Don't you think we would threw all of this trouble if we just wanted to say, "_HI, I came from the sewers in New York City, and just wanted to see you in California."_ we have seen your drawings about us (you made us look like real superheroes!). And, we have read your story, it, was really good. We read it when you were in school. Any way, look outside. And, thank you for standing up for us, it was the nicest, thing someone did for us." **"Well, they do sound nice." Casey said to herself. She looked outside, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were on a branch outside the tree house! Leonardo held out his hand. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, I promise." Casey took his hand, and closed her eyes. She felt herself being lifted out of the tree house and feeling like she was flying! She opened her eyes, only to collide with a tree branch! She was knocked out.**

"**Well?" "Apparently when you handed _her_ to Mikey he started to hold her in a way that made _her_ open her eyes and get hit with a tree branch." "Aww man I didn't mean to hurt _her_." "You went too far this time, that's the last time you do your Tarzan impression _WHILE HOLDING SOMETHING OR SOMEONE!"_ Casey heard all of these noises. What am I doing here, I don't belong here, but where is here? She thought to herself. She made herself opened up her eyes. When she opened them she saw a turtle with a purple mask on looking at her. The turtle was apparently checking her pulse. He looked at her. "How do you feel?" he asked her. Casey look at him, "Ok, but my head still hurts a little." she told him. He looked up. "Hey guys, she's awake but her head still hurts." Casey looked at the turtle. "Don't you have any thing to eat, I feel like I haven't eaten in days." "Well because that's...true." "What!" she looked around. She was on an old beaten up couch, her head on an old pillow, and a dirty old blanket on her. It was gross in a way, but also in another way... it was a way in which they did it, that was filled with love. Another turtle, with an orange mask on, came up to her with a tray. " Sorry about your head, it was a accent. Do you want something to eat?" he asked. On the tray were a Dr.Pepper, and a single slice of cheese pizza. **

**After she had eaten the pizza, and drank the soda, all the turtles gather around her. "Where are you from?" "Do have any brothers or sisters?" "What's the notebook for?" "What's your name?" Came all the questions. The turtle that had been checking her pulse earlier told everyone to be quiet and looked at Casey. Casey looked at the turtles. "Well..." As she told them about her, she notice something. They all listen very carefully; they didn't make a sound until she was done. When she was done, they were still quite. "So how long was I out?" Casey asked the turtles. All the turtles looked at each other. "Two days." they all said. "What! I was out that long! Can I call my family?" she asked them. "Well I don't think-," said the one that had been checking her pulse earlier. "Donny, she been out for two days, would you like to call us if you were taking to a different state and we didn't know where you were?" asked one turtle that had a red mask on. "Yeah but..." "No buts, Casey, go call your family. The red mask turtle showed her too the phone. "Thanks, what should I call you?" she asked. "My name's Raphal, but you can call me Raph." "Ok." she quickly dialed her home phone number. She waited for somebody to pick up.**

**The heat was deffilay on in the West household. When James woke up, he went to wake up Casey because it was her birthday, only to find her not in her bed, he looked in the treehouse, there, and he found the note. Panicking, he raced into his mother's room, alerting her of the problem. His mother panicking called her friend, Chelsea Grayson. Chelsea came over and Kim at the last minute booked a last-minute flight to Gothem City. She told James she had a friend there that could help them find Casey. As she was packing her suitcase very fast, she told James to tell only Maggie and his grandmother about their _little_ problem. And he was instructed to not tell Luke & Leia. Kim called the school and told them that all of her children were not going to be in school for a week or two because of a "Family Emercany". Now Leia and Luke were both playing video games in Luke's room, Maggie was taking a shower. And Mrs. Grayson was taking a nap on the choch. James was payshing back and fort when the phone rang. He nervously answer it. "Hello?" he said into it. "Jim, its me, Casey." "Casey!" "Yes its me, why did you yell when I said my name?" "Because, you've gone for two days." "I know, can I speak to mom?" "She's in Gothem City, Apparently you going missing made her panic. She only told me that she had a friend there that she said could help her find you." "Wow, she must be really seared." "Duh, you're the only reminder of Dad that isn't destroy, or in storage. And because Mom told me when she was packing that you have a lot of dad in you." "Wow." "And by the way, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" "I'm calling from a payphone so I'm going have to make this short, I'm in New York City, and I am ok, so mom doesn't have to worry, the street I'm on is..." _"Bbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeppppp..." _James looked at the phone, "Hello?"**

"**_Please put in 10 cents for the next five minutes."_ Came the replied from the phone. Casey looked at it, "Hello?" she said into it. She quickly looked at the turtles. "Guys, do you have any spare change?" all the turtles looked at them, and in their pockets. "No, sorry, no change!" They all said at the same time. Casey quietly hanged up the phone, turned around. She quickly ran for the sofa and threw herself onto it. Then, she started crying. Mikey looked at her then asked, "What's up with _her_?". Raphal slapped him on top of the head, and Donatello & Leo walked over to her and started conferring her the best they could. **

_**Mewhile in Gothem...**_

"**_T_hank you." Kim said to the cab driver. She unloaded her suitcase and walked away from the cab. Kim was wearing a blue coat that went all the way down to her knees, had on high heel boots on that ended right under the knee, and had on black gloves on. She quickly straiten her black glasses, and walked up to the door. It wasn't unusual for it to be snowing in Gothem City in April, because it was in a northern state. She walked up to the door of Wayne Manor, and knocked on it. Hannah Wayne answered it. She was wearing long brown pants, a blue short sleeve shirt that had a pattern of purple stripes going around it, and has holding a book in her other hand. She quickly did a double check on Kim. "Kim, haven't seen you in a long time." Hannah said. "Thank you, you've grown a lot older seine I also seen you." Kim said. "I know, I'm not the starting-to-go-thorough-puberty- teenager anymore." She said. "Can I come in," asked Kim. "Oh, sure." Hannah closed the door after Kim came in. "So, how are things going with Bruce & his...wife." "Oh, they broke up two years back." "Oh, ok." Alfred came walking down the stairs. "Miss Possible, how wonderful to see your bright cheerful face in Wayne Manor, I shall go tell Master Bruce that you are here." "Thank you for the compliant Alfred, but I would like it if you didn't tell him that I was here, because it is a big emearcly, and I would like if it was a surprise." "Of course, you properly have your suit with you, so if I may, your coat and suitcase please." Kim took off her coat, to revel a body suit that was black all over, it cover everything but her face and hair. She quickly tooled off her glasses and put on her mask. She put on her untilly belt, and put on her cape. She pulled her hair in a low ponytail. She walked up to an old grandfather clock and change the time to 10:46 P.M. Then a screen lowered down in front of her. She pulled off her glove on the right hand, and put it on the screen. Another one came in front of her. It scanned her face and said, "Welcome back Kim Possible." A door opened and Kim walked into and it close. Two seconds later, it opened again and Kim walked out. She walked down the path and stop near the end. There was a computer and Bruce Wayne was sitting in the chair. "It's nice to see you again Bruce, or should I say, 'Batman'?" said Kim. Bruce turned around, "Kim, what a pleasant surprise." he said smiling at her. Kim looked at him surosily. "I need your help Batman." she told him.**

_**To be continued... **_


	4. They are real! Part 2

4.They are real! Part 2

"**_What _do you need my help for?" asked a confused Bruce. Kim walked right up to him. "Remember Casey, well apparently three nights ago, she got out of her bed and the next day my oldest came to wake her up, she still wasn't there. He than went up into the treehouse and found this note. The only thing that were missing from her room were a one tee-shirt, a pair of shorts, her favorite pair of socks & shoes, and her drawing notebook. You notice the three words "New York City" in there. I thank she must had went or was taken by someone from New York City. But I need your help finding her in New York." she told him. Bruce looked at the note. He than took it to the Bat-computer and put it under a scanner. He looked at Kim. "It will take a few hours considering how old this computer is, and since it is close to dinner, would you like to join me?" he asked her. Kim nodded in agreement. As they were walking to the Bat evlavader, Kim looked at Bruce, "What were you doing at the Bat-computer anyway, since when we all retire, we all promise that we all would not enter our headquarters. Are you trying to fight crime thorough teenagers, or are you looking at police files again?" she asked him. Bruce looked at her. "I ordering materials for a new bat-suit." he replied. Kim looked at him in shocked. "A new bat-suit! Bruce, don't you know that's agasint the rules? Did you have a brain fart when you where doing that?" "I know that but..." "No buts! You disobey Justice League rules! You disobey the rules that were laid out during the last meeting!" "I know that, just... Kim, after Selina broke up with me, I was just crushed. She was the love of my life, I guess it was because during those last few years with her, I got restless, dreams, I had before I became Batman started coming back, plus, for years she had talked about, having a kid, but I loved the idea, but..." "You were seared. That's just how you felt when you found out about Hannah. You were worry that the child would be just like her. Seraced, lost, confused, angry, and that you wondered how the child would reacted when they found out that you were Batman like when Hannah found out." "Well, actually she did get pregnant, but, it was a miscarriage. She left me after that." " Oh Bruce I am so sorry..." "You don't have to apoazie, really." Kim looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at Kim. Alfred walked into the room. "Master Bruce I know you will be pleased to know…" He said. Just then the Bat-phone rang. Alfred went to pick it up. "Wayne Manor," he said. "Yes she is here...tell her what...oh...she is right here." He looked at Kim. "Your son wants to speak to you." "Which one," asked Kim. Bruce looked at Kim in shock. Alfred went back to the phone. "Which son are you...Mistress Kimberly wants to know...What...I shall tell her right away." He looked at Kim. "James Timothy West." He told her proudly. Kim tooked the phone from Alfred. "Hello...Jim...What do you...was she ok...she was where...is she hurt...thank you so much...no you may not leave this house... Fine but only for getting food...Thank you...maybe...but thank you for the good news...love you too...good-bye." she hung up the phone. Bruce looked at her. "Well," he asked her. Kim looked at him. "Casey called, she was fine, she was going to tell James where she was, but apparently she was talking on a payphone, and she was talking for five minutes when her line went out." Bruce looked at her. "Ok, so Casey is fine, but, I just one tiny question." "Yes?" "You had more than one son?" Kim looked at Bruce with a didn't-you-know face.**

"**Casey, wake up!" whispered Mikey. Casey looked at him. "What do you want, you little turtle..." she said annoy. It was nearly two o' clock in the morning. For about two hours after her breakdown, Donny & Leo conferred her. Then Master Splinter came in and said that they needed to go to bed. Casey cried herself to sleep and no one was there to help her thorough it. "I just couldn't go to sleep because of this question but, how are your other siblings like?" he asked her. "Well there's, James. He is always on the Honor Roll, he been studying to become a cook, because he always been good at cooking, and he has the best memory of Dad out of all five of us. But lately he has been...distracted because of the move. He is always been up in his room doing something, I think drawing comic books or something. Maggie has the most beautiful red hair that you will ever see in your life. She has been fighting with Mom a lot lately. And she has been boy crazy a lot. She is always never home at her curfew time, and had last year 47 boyfriends, there was only one of them which she went out more than once. And she wants to wear all this clothing that Mom won't allow. She is definably a rebel. Luke is a big fan of Star Wars, he likes video games, and when Maggie doesn't want to get up when she is suppose to, Mom sends in Luke. His nickname that Maggie has for him is 'Master Skywalker.' Leia is a lot nicer than Maggie will ever be, and she will get into a fight with anyone if they make fun of any of her family. She is a tomboy, while Maggie must put on lipstick even if we are just going to the pizza place. She is also a fan of Star Wars, as my brother Luke, every Halloween she has dressed up like Princess Leia or Batman, while Luke either dress-up as Luke Skywalker or Robin. And she is the twin sister of Luke, but she came out at least five minutes earlier. And that's about it." Mikey looked at her. "Wow, so you are..." "If you mean a mistake of nature, a runt of the litter, outcast, younger one, nobody would care if I want missing, unwanted pregnancy, yeah that's me." "No, I mean, would you have any morieas of your father?" he asked her. Casey sighed. "James & Mom have the best meroiey of him, Maggie has the second best, Luke & Leia just barely remember him, I...don't remember him at all." "What happen to him?" "Mom had never told us what happen, never." "Oh, well I sorry to disturb you." "Mikey." "Yeah?" "Its ok and I forgive you about what happen." "Thank you." Mikey left the room. For some reason that she couldn't explain, Casey slept hard that night. **

**"So how have you been doing Kim,"asked Bruce. The two were sitting across from each other at a very fancy restaurant. Kim was wearing a black-short sleeve dress that ending right above her knees, two-inch black high heels, and was not wearing glasses. Bruce had on a black tuxedo, a red tie, and had his black hair all nicely combed. Kim was eating a medium size Caesar salad, while Bruce had a dish of pasta. " Very good thank you," came the answer. "What have you been doing with your life anyway Bruce?" "Very funny, I thought you watch the news Kim." "Well back when I had a few kids that were toddlers I was able, but now when the news come on I am either picking up kids from school, after school clubs, or D-hall, making dinner, putting kids into bed, or helping them with homework." "Wow." "Yes, that is what people with only one or two kids or no kids at all say to me when I tell them about my personal life." "So this is what happened, one of the greatest super-hero of all time, becomes a single mother of five, what happen those last ten years?" "You know being the head of the Middleton brach of Wayne Enterprises isn't all fun and games you know." "Well then, I hope that you are not doing hero work behind your cousins back, are you?" "I still work out you know." "How? Gym or Bank robbery?" "Hum... Gym is my fanil answer Regis." "Ok." Kim laughed then said, "Now it is my turn to ask you something." Bruce, wiped his face with his napkin, then said, "Go ahead." "Is this dinner a dinner waiting for the computer to find out our where Casey is, or are you trying to take my mine off of Casey for a while that way I won't be worry so much?" "I, like to think of as a um..." Bruce was stumped. "Can get back to you on that question?" Kim gave a little giggle with a "Right..." Just then the waiter came by with the bill. Bruce paid it and stood up. "Come on, let's see what the computer has to say about Casey." He took Kim's hand and they both walked out of the restaurant. **

**"Ms. West, wake up." said a voice. Casey opened up her eyes. "What time is it?" "7:30 young one." "Ahh it's too early, one more hour please Master Spinter." No, young Casey. We have let you sleep in too far, come please." he led her to the kitchen, where all the other turtles were eating breakfast. She sat down right next to the ones call 'Donny' and 'Leo' and looked at her food. It looked like sracmbal eggs, only with green stuff all over it, and with some black stuff all over the green stuff and, a strange smell that seem to attract flies. Casey justed looked at it in disgust. Donny was the first to notice that Casey wasn't eating her food. "What's wrong Case?" he asked her. "What is this stuff?" she fanilly mangen to say after a while. "Sracmal eggs with spincin on top and sprinkle with black pepper, now will you eat it?" he asked her. As she slowly put her fork to her mouth and was about to take the first bite, a newsflash sunddly came on to the TV. "We are stopping the regular seadule program to bring you this, now on to are reporter on the felid, John?" "Hi Shelly, it seems that myestious people dressed up like ninjas are attacking people everywhere. If the JU hadn't retired, we wouldn't be doing this news-program, and the ninjas are attacking with monkeys! If you are still in your home please stay there. Turn...Ah! A monkey has just jumped onto me, get it off, please please get it off!" the cramrea sunddly went black. Leo stood up. "Shredder," he said. Splinter stood up, and walked up to Casey, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Casey, you must go with them." he told her. Casey looked at him, "Are you nuts! I don't know how to do all the kun-Fu moves you can, I've never even taken a lesson before! My mom will kill me if she knew that I was fighting crime in New York. She would ground me for life and... Give me a lature on...why you should never fight other people. She will never let me out of her sight again! I can't...I just can't." Leo looked at her, shocked, "But you're th-hhe...chosen one." Casey looked at him, shocked, "I'm the what..." All the other turtles nodded their heads at her.**

_**To be continued...**_


	5. They are real! Part 3

**_The New Kim Possible:_ Season _Two._**

**(Note: I do not the TMNT, BATMAN AND ROBIN, KIM POSSIBLE OR THE FLASH AND NIGHTWING. OR ANY OF THEIR FOES. I OLNY OWN ALL FIVE WEST KIDS, AND ALL THE OTHER SUPERHERO KIDS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH) **

_**They are real! Part 3.**_

"**Wait, I a what?" **asked Casey. "A chosen one." Repeated Donatello. "I…you knew this all along but you didn't tell me. Why is that?" "Well…" "Never mind, but, sigh, why me?" "I don't know, but your training has to begin," said Leo. "Training! I have training to do? Groan, why me?" shouted Casey at the ceiling. Splinter walked up to Casey and patted her shoulder. "We can teach you all we know, though it will have to be quick, because you must go out there and help fulfill the prophecy." Casey was silent for a while. If she accepted the training, she wasn't going to really be normal anymore. She would know kun-fu moves that she guess, nobody else at school knew. But on the other hand, kids at school wouldn't tease her anymore. It would mean that she would breakaway from the nickname "Unwanted West" that kids at school called her would be gone. She looked up at Splinter. "Yes, I will accept the duties as the chosen one," she said.

"**Well?" asked an impatient Kim. **Hannah, who was working on the Bat-computer, looked at Kim. "I'm working as fast as I can!" she said. Bruce walked in, wearing his old Bat-suit. "So, what do girls think of this? Do you think I still look like my old self?" "Well Brucie, I think that if you want to have a comeback as Batman, you've better start going back to your weights." Bruce looked at Kim, annoyed. "Thanks for no help Kim". As he walked over to the computer, he muttered to himself, "Sheeh, never ask a woman on how you look because they'll always citazed you." "There! I got it." Said Hannah. Kim went over to Hannah right side and looked at the computer. "She's on 24th street". Read Hannah from the computer screen. "Probably on the street corner," said Bruce."Great so we can go and pick her up, problem solve." Kim said, with happiness in her voice. "Um no, from what the computer is now saying, she is…not…on the corner." read Hannah from the computer screen. She looked at Kim. Kim looked at Hannah; her eyebrows started turning toward downwards. "Well, since this computer is so old, it could be that the hard drive is acting up, again. There a 50/50 chance that the computer is correct and we are wrong, or that the computer is wrong. That's the truth." Said Hannah sheepish. "But how do you think she got underneath there," Kim asked Hannah. Just then, Tim Drake walked in. "Well I have hear something about turtles living in the sewers, but it just a rumor." He said. "Tell us," command Kim. "Nah, you wouldn't be interested." "Tell us Tim." "Like I told you before, you wouldn't be interested." "Tell us Tim or else I won't be your girlfriend no more." Said Hannah. All the noise in the room stopped. Tim looked at Hannah. _'If I don't tell them, I'll have to go on one of those dating sites to find someone. But if I tell them, Kim will freak but I'll still have Hannah. She beautiful, smart, brave, strong, not to mention all the times she kicked my tail feather in practice. I can't afford to lose her. There are a lot of girls like her out there, but there are only a few that are not blonde superheroes. But if I don't tell her the information, Batman will surely fire me. And besides, I…love her. And she loves me the same. And I want to ask her an important question. Well, I have only one choice…." _"Tim! Are you going to tell the information or not!" yelled Hannah. Tim thought it over for a second, than said, "Here's what I know…"

**_Meanwhile back at the West household…_**

Maggie slowly awoke; she had had that dream again. It was like a memory, but strange in another way. She thought it over:

'_Daddy?' Yelled a five-year-old Maggie. Just then, something told her to look outside. When see did, she saw that Central City was, somehow, almost destroyed. She turned around. "Jimmy!" she yelled. She ran into Jimmy's room. There she saw Jimmy, looking at the city. "Jimmy, do you see it too?" She look at him. Just then, they hear the door close. "Kids? Kids?" yelled the voice. It was Mommy! She and Jimmy ran out to the living room hugged her. Just then, Maggie noticed something, where was Daddy? "Mommy, where's Daddy?" she asked her Mommy. Mommy just look at her, then she started crying. A few weeks later, they were in the church, but there was no wedding, none at all. Instead, there were many people there, but none were smiling. As they walked up to the front, she saw many people that had came to their apartment many times before, Mr. Bruce, Miss Diana, Uncle Clark, and many more. "Honey, here we are," said her mother. As they went up to the front were this wooden like box. There, in it, was her father. She thought something was missing but she just didn't know what was missing…_

And for some reason, that was where she always woke up. Maggie sighed and got up. She walked up to her bathroom and look at herself in the mirror. She turned on the water and she lifted her hand up to push her hair back, she noticed something. _The water moved up and followed her hand. _She blinked five times. It couldn't have. She lifted it up and made her arm go up. It did the same thing. She quickly turned off the water and ran into James's room. When she got there she barged in, not thinking about knocking. There he was, sitting there, looking into his telescope. "Jim, we need to talk," she said. "Ok, what do you need to talk about?" he asked shocked. "Ok, something weird, is going on and is that… Diane Queens older sister, Dana, sunbathing!" "Um…" "So that's what you have been doing besides eating food and taking a shower? I can't believe it! I thought you would be acting reasonable for your age, but instead, you're acting like a real baby!" As she said this, in her angry state, took the water from a nearby cup and threw it at James. He jumped, making the water miss him and hit the window. "What in the name of The Boy Wonder did you do that for!" he noticed that Maggie was looking at him weird. "What?" "Look down Jim. I think you're old enough to not faint after you look at that…" Jim looked down. There he saw his shoes, but for some reason, _he was floating two inches over the ground! _He looked at her. "I feel like one of those kids in a Disney movie when they noticed something strange and they yell. I feel like I'm about to that!" he said shocked. "Well…c-can you get down?" Asked Maggie. "Let me, AHHHHHHHH!" as he was speaking, he fell onto his bed. Just then, something that looked like a flash of light came in. When it stop, both Maggie and James realized the figure. It was Luke. "Did it happen to you too?" he asked exticly. "What?" asked both Maggie & James. "This! I just woke up today, and as always, I run into the bathroom. But today, when I ran, I ran so fast that I almost fell into the bathtub! It was so cool!" he said. Just then, Leia came to the doorway, out of breathe. "There you are!" she shouted while pointing at Luke. "What?" said again, both Maggie & James. "Well, I was having a great dream in which I was a fighter polit and I went to this academy, and I fell in love with Pete Mitchell, Tom Cruise person from Top Gun was a teacher there, and we fell in love and we had plans to get married, then this girl named Joey, played by Katie Holmes, comes in and what does she do? She steals him away from me, we have a fight, and I lose, so I have to leave town. About a year later, I was in London, and I met Ethan Hunt, and we go on a mission together, then he propose to me and I said yes, as just about when I was going to say 'I do' to him, because we were getting married, guess who runs in? Its Pete, because Katie Holmes dumps him and runs off with Val Kilmer person, and so he likes…" "JUST GET ON WITH IT! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID CRUSH OF TOM CRUISE! AND TAKE A BREATH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" all the other West siblings yelled. Leia just looked at them, "Well fine! Just as was about to make my decision, Loke Starkiller here wakes me up and pulls me around the entire city! He wanted to try his power out. He completed the entire walk in about 67 second while it tooked me 67 minutes!" she said. "Frist of all, it's Luke, second, Princess Bunhead, I got it because I … because… I don't know why!" Luke yelled at Leia. Leia eyes narrowed into little slits and, for some reason James could just swear, they turned red. "Don't. Call. Me. That." She said dangerously. "Or what? You're going to call your boy friend to stop it? Oh help me Han, help me Han Solo and bring your stupid wookie friend with you." Leia's eyes went even narrower. " Stop. It. Now." She said even more dangerously. "Ok. Look Luke apertly Leia is getting mad…" Maggie said before being rudely stopped by Luke. "And what is your point? Both of us came out three weeks early just because she was tried of being in mom's stomach. But I wanted to stay **_in three more weeks. _**And then just when you was supposed to come out, you got shy and tried going back in. that's when they had to perform the C section on Mom. If they didn't perform it, there wouldn't be anymore Mom!" Luke said. Leia pointed her finger at him. "That. Is. The. Last. Straw!" she then changed her finger into a fist and a glow of energy showlled the entire fist and then went straight toward Luke, causing him to hit the wall. All stared at Leia. She looked at her fist. "Wow." Was all Jim could say. Luke looked at her, "But wait, why do we have superpowers?" Maggie thought it over. She than looked at the closet door. It was the same door that since they move there, they had been forbidden to enter that door. And even when they were in Central City, There was a room was they weren't allowed in. "I think I know an area where we can find out…" She told all the other kids.

Casey looked onto the New York sunset. The wind was a light breeze, making everything was calm. The sunset was mixed with red, yellow, and orange. She was standing on a New York rooftop; there she had a perfect view of the sunset. It was there she noticed a few days ago that she had changed over the last couple of weeks, as gaining muscles and becoming more mentally stable then ever before. Today she was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black Velcro tennis shoes. She looked at her arms. There, she saw black gloves that didn't have fingers, and a little bit of muscles. She wanted to hurry with the training, that way she could have bigger muscles, but not as big as the governor were in the 90's when he was still doing movies. Just then, she heard something land behind her. She turned around, pulling out her bo-stick and pointing it at the person. It was the turtle with the blue bandana. "Hey, take it easy will ya?" it asked. She put her stick back, and bowed. "I am…sorry. I thought you were someone else." He walked over to her. "It's the nightmares, right?" he asked. Casey turned away. "I said…" "I hear you the first time!" she shouted back. He walked over to her. "Did you have the one with your mother in it?" he asked, gently. Casey didn't answer. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Casey, I know you don't want to but you have to talk with people sometimes about stuff, even when you don't want to. Now do you want to tell me what's been going on with you?" Casey still stared in the distance. Leo shook his head and started to walk away. "How do you know that?" Leo turned around, and looked at the back of her head. "Donny told me, you know…sigh, the one with the purple mask on." Casey slightly turned her head around. "Oh, the one with the obsession of… what was it? Oh, comic books and pizza?" Leo sighed, "No, that's Mikey, sigh, the one who works on computers all the time." "Oh, yeah, that one…" Leo quietly rubbed his hands together, and looked down at the pavement. "So…do you want to go inside? We have pizza, again. It's cheese, you're favorite." Casey turned all the way around, and for the first since she was 5, had a big grin on her face. "Sure." As both Leo & her started to walk in, five ninjas jumped in front of them. Casey heard two slashing sounds, "Leo!" she yelled. "Casey, No!" Then everything turned black.

Casey woke up a few hours later, it now being near midnight. She looked at her left arm, because that's where she felt extreme pain. She looked at it. There was a scar on it. She got up and rubbed her cheek, she then noticed she also had a bloody lip. She looked around; there was nobody around, even Leo. "Leo? Leo! Leo where are you?" she yelled. "He got captured while trying to save you." Said a mysteries voice. "W-Who…" A man of about 24 came out. He had black hair that went down to his shoulder, a black mask that cover his eyes until you saw only white spots. His outfit was a mix of blue & black. He had muscles upon some smaller muscles. He looked at her, up and down. He walked over to her. "Those five ninjas where part of the Foot clan, a clan that hires kids off the street to become real ninjas. They are very dangerous. As you can see, you got knocked out by one, you don't remember, but, you put up a great fight. You knocked out one, but then one hit you and hurt both your arm and your lip. Leonardo tried to defend you, he did a good job, but he was badly hurt about 2 hours later…" Casey looked down, where she saw one of Leo's swords there. "I-I…I fail him," she murmured to herself. The man looked at her. "Look at me." He commanded. Casey slowly but did look up at him. "You are the chosen one. Your task is to bring back the job of being a superhero. But my part in these is very important to both me and you." He lower down until he could meet her in the eye, and smiled at her. "Now, answer this question. If you had studied the history of the superhero's, who is your favorite?" Casey thought about it for a minute. There was Gothem City, where the twins were born. Images flashed in her mind. A man who dressed up like a bat, who for years kept the city safe from crime. She had seen him in her dreams before, the same dreams that everybody said that he wasn't real, including her mother. Wait. A man dressed up like a Bat? "Bat…yes. Batman." She said. He looked at her. "Now, which one of his sidekicks will you be?" he asked, carefully. She paused for a minute, thinking. "What would you say?" she asked him. He looked at her clothes and then smiled, as if he had been waiting a long time for this to happen. "You look like a Batkid to me," he said. She flipped Leo's sword into her hand gracefully, she then put it in a little conatiar that was hanging by her right leg. The man went behind her and put a mask on, then put a black cape on her also. The man stepped back, as if to see his work of art. Casey looked at the sky; she could tell that the sun would be coming up in about 5 hours. "Lead the way…Nightwing." She said. He grinned.

**H**alfway across town, a mystery's woman looked into a computer screen. She crossed her legs, and studied the picture on the screen. She pressed a few buttons and walked over into a different lab. There were many people that were in lab coats that were monitoring something. The woman passed that lab and went into a different, more private lab. She pressed a couple of buttons, and a screen door open. There in chains, was Leo. She made sure that her face was in the shadows, that way he couldn't see he face. He slowly stirred. "W-Where am I?" he asked. She grinned an evil-smile. "Well, it looks like Leonardo has woken up." "How…?" "Don't worry Mr. Leonardo, we know all about you and your brothers since you started to appear around the city. We know your weakness, strengths, and every single little other detail that you can think of with that mind of ours. You see, we have a spy that has worked for us for as long as you been alive, and I think you know who it is…" Leo didn't answer. _'Oh great, he hasn't been doing his homework lately.' _"Oh well, we haven't gotten contact from her from her in a couple of months now." She said. She paused for a moment. Still no answer from Leonardo. _'How long will it be until he gets the picture, I giving clues but...oh, its the one with the purple mask that is rumor to be the smart one.' _"It's Tucksnoai Makian, you know her simply by Kari." Leo shook his chains angrily. "Lair!" he shouted, "SHE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! NEVER!" The woman turned a button closed to her up a little. It shocked Leo, making him scream a blood-curling scream. "Now Mr. Leonardo, please stop this nonsense right away. That was only on low, I could make it go up to high, if you wanted me too? Or you can just tell me where the chosen one is?" Leo looked at her. "Never." He said. The woman flipped her blonde hair and looked at him again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Leo looked at her. He didn't have much blood in his head to keep him awake for much longer. Just then, he heard a crash coming through the window. He looked up. He grinned. "Case, I knew you come." He said. He closed his eyes. He didn't wake up for another 3 hours.

Casey looked at the New York skyline. She and Nightwing had freed Leo and had set the building that he was in on fire. Right now they were fixing a thing that would send her back about…3 weeks into the past. She turned around, there the Turtles looked at her. Expect for the broken arm, Leo was fine. Nightwing came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You did great Batkid, you fulfill it. But the fight's far from over." Mikey turned around. "So, are you going or not?" he asked. She looked at him. "Sure, in a moment." Leo walked over to her; he then pulled out a yellow mask, and tied it around her face. "Consider yourself, one of us now." He said proudly. Just then, they heard a sound. Donny looked at them. "Hey, you better get going or else we have to do a cross-country road trip just to get you back!" he yelled. Casey looked at it. The blue like liquid color of the portal started getting smaller, and smaller. Nightwing grabbed Casey. "Sorry." He said. "For what?" / "For this." He threw her into the portal! She felt a rush, and then fell right onto her bed. She looked at herself. She was not in her Batkid costume, but in the same PJ's that she was wearing 3 weeks ago. She heard something coming up the stairs. It was her mother. Her mother had apparently was sleeping and hear a noise coming from Casey's room. "Casey, are you all right?" she asked. Casey was silent for a moment. She felt something in her pocket. She tooked it out and unrolled it.

"Casey?" asked her mother. "I'm fine now." Said Casey.

Mewhile in a secret lair (That wasn't in Middleton!), a woman named Chase Gomez pressed a button on her desk. The same woman that was torturing Leo rose out of the floor. "Ms. Selina Kyle, I have some bad news. I'm letting you go." Said Chase. Selina started to let her knees hit each other. "B-But Why?" Chase twirled a piece of her long red hair. She loved it when she didn't answer them at once. But they couldn't hurt her, because she was the boss. "For failing to destroy the chosen one and the mutant turtle!" she said. "B-but…" "You know that if you fail over and over again, you get it big time. And for the time that you were with Bruce Wayne. We had the proof, you were sent to tell it about it, but you just had to don a costume called 'Catwoman', and you just had to marry him! And you let the chosen one go, you fuilled the prophecy! You made it happen! Did you forget your Mission Kyle, DID YOU! THE SUPERHERO'S RETURN IS STARTING!" she sat back down and put her hands together. "Selina, with all this failures, I just can't stand it! That why…" Chase stood up, and pressed another button. Two officers came in and put their arms on Selina. "Destroy her memory, anything that has to do with S.G.A. Do away with all her missions and her as Catwoman. Do up until breaking up with Bruce Wayne, and make sure she has been living a normal life again for the last **32** years. And make sure there's proof to back that up." The officers dragged a mute Selina Kyle away. Chase turned around. There was a figure standing in the shadows near the window. "Back so soon Sally? I thought that training mission would be hard for you?" The figure looked at her. "Let's just say that she was…not a good fighter when you are over 100 feet in the air," said the figure as she threw a red headband to Chase. Chase looked at it. It had the Foot symbol on it. "You took out that double agent named Kari?" "In a way, yes. But the 11 Tokyo S.A.W.T teams think she did it all. She's now serving time for trying to blow up the Tokyo Tower and all the people in Tokyo." "You're getting to heavy on the fighting part." "Sorry. What happen to Agent Kyle?" "She's taking a LONG vacation. A Permanent one. Will you ton down for this mission?" "Don't worry, I'll ton down. A little bit for my first real mission." "I'm counting on it. Met one of our agents in Middleton. That's where you get your next mission…Kitty-Cat. Kitty-Cat nodded and jumped out of the window.

The End for this episode of

"The New Kim Possible!" 


End file.
